Summer with the Guys
by The Vicious One
Summary: Mew and Mewtwo take a little vacation from Cerulean City...but will this be a 'vacation in paradise' or a 'trip to hell? R for God knows what! Be sure to R&R! (Chapter 3 uploaded! Mew is a little insane today!)
1. Default Chapter

Summer with the Guys  
  
Disclaimer: Bloobity blah blah blah, I don't own them! I don't own them! In fact...I don't even own a pokéball! I'M SO HORRIBLY BROKE! O__O ...Uh, ok...  
  
Once again, we open in the town of Cerulean City. The Pokémon Center, The Closed Bike Shop, The Abandoned Porn Shop behind Pizza Hut...and the Unknown Dungeon. And once again, we find Mewtwo, doing what he does best...  
  
Mewtwo: (Watching TV) Damn! 15 seasons?!  
  
Mew: Say what?  
  
Mewtwo: What.  
  
Mew: No, I meant, what do you mean by '15 seasons'?  
  
Mewtwo: The Simpson's has been on for 15 years now! Next year, it'll be the 15th season! I'm surprised the show is STILL on to this day!  
  
Mew: Uh huh...uh, Mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo: Yes, Mew?  
  
Mew: I was thinking...has it been dull around here lately?  
  
Mewtwo: Uhhh, what do you mean?  
  
Mew: I mean, isn't Cerulean growing dull everyday?  
  
Mewtwo: Not really. Ever since they shut the Porn Shop down, the crime rate's increased. (Gun-shots are heard outside) See what I mean?  
  
Mew: -__- Mewtwo, have you ever wanted to go somewhere else?  
  
Mewtwo: Like where?  
  
Mew: I dunno, somewhere else!  
  
Mewtwo: Well, where do you wanna go? Celadon? Saffron? ...Viridian City?  
  
Mew: ...Mewtwo, I want us to take a vacation! It's getting so damn boring here!  
  
Mewtwo: I'd love to take you somewhere, but...geez, my money's low, and my job is killing me!  
  
Mew: Oh, right! You work 2 hours every Thursday, sitting on your ass at the Dark Side Comic Book Store, and all you ever do there is play that stupid arcade machine!  
  
Mewtwo: First of all, I'm a security guard there! And two, IT'S NINJA GAIDEN! (Pops a tape in) Look, I'll show you!  
  
Mewtwo turns on the TV, and the security tape comes on.  
  
Mewtwo: (On the tape, playing Ninja Gaiden) Yeah! C'mon, you stupid punks! Yeah, take that!  
  
Some guy comes in and steals most of the collectibles from the store, and some money. He then takes off.  
  
Mewtwo: (Still playing) No! No! NOT THAT CONTINUE? SCREEN! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!  
  
Mewtwo quickly shuts off the TV.  
  
Mewtwo: I was on a break, I hope you know.  
  
Mew: God, Mewtwo! I wanna go do something!  
  
Mewtwo: (Takes a deep breath) Fine! Where do you want to go?  
  
Mew: How about somewhere nice...somewhere warm...somewhere...fun...  
  
Mewtwo: o__O Say...what?  
  
Mew: Mewtwo...let's go to Miami, Florida!  
  
Mewtwo: O__O MIAMI, FLORIDA?!? Mew, that's like, 2,000 odd miles away from Kanto!  
  
Mew: But, Mewtwo, it'll be fun! We could go swimming, rent a beach house...  
  
Mewtwo: Blow all my money, miss my favorite TV shows...  
  
Mew: I could wear my revealing two-piece bikini for you! It's shows LOTS of skin! ~__^  
  
Mewtwo: (Suddenly changes his mind) What are we waiting for then?!  
  
Mew: ^__^ We're going to Miami! Yay!  
  
Later, we find Mew and Mewtwo packing up.  
  
Mew: Oh, Mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, Mew?  
  
Mew: (Quoting the movies) The following preview is intended for an audience over 17! ^__^ (Shows her revealing two-piece to Mewtwo)  
  
Mewtwo: (Drools) You're gonna look so hot in that thing!  
  
Mew: ^__^ Yeah...besides, I need to work on my tanage...  
  
Lugia: (Quoting Sonic from Sonic Adventure 2) Hey, guys!  
  
Mewtwo: Oh no!  
  
Lugia flies in, and as usual, Celebi's right behind him.  
  
Lugia: What's up? (Notices the luggage) Hey, where you guys headed?  
  
Mew: Miami, Florida!  
  
Celebi: Oh, such a great vacation destination! I went there for my Pokétech social!  
  
Mewtwo: Celebi, don't go back the Pokétech story...  
  
Celebi: What, all we did was get drunk, watched Elimidate, and played Taboo.  
  
Mew: o__O Was this that gay party back in 93?  
  
Celebi: Ahhh, such a great time for me! I think I'm gonna cry... (Cries on Lugia) I miss my friends!  
  
Mewtwo: Ooook, well, we gotta go.  
  
Lugia: Hey, see you later, Mewtwo! Hope the 'honeymoon' suits you well!  
  
Mew: Hey, bird-brain! If me and Two ever thought of marriage, we'd NEVER tell you!  
  
Mewtwo: You'd probably tape our honeymoon anyways!  
  
Lugia: Hey, I can change!  
  
Mewtwo: Whatever, later. (Mewtwo and Mew leave for the airport)  
  
Lugia: Hey, Celebi.  
  
Celebi: Yeah?  
  
Lugia: Remember how I said we need some time off?  
  
Celebi: What about it?  
  
Lugia: I think we need to take a personal day! Heh heh heh...  
  
Meanwhile, at the airport...  
  
Mew: Uh, Two...we could've flown with our psy powers...  
  
Mewtwo: Well, I get tired after flying for five straight hours.  
  
Mew: Sure...you could make love to me all night, and you never break a sweat, but you get tired after flying for five hours? Mewtwo...you're out there...  
  
Mewtwo: -__- Mew...we gotta get that beach house...  
  
Flight Annoucer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the flight to Miami, Florida is now boarding.  
  
Mew: Oh! That's us! Let's go, Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo: Right behind you...  
  
As they get on the plane, they go through the basic procedure at the beginning of the flight.  
  
Mewtwo: Man, why do they teach us how to use a seat belt? We all know how!  
  
Mew: Mewtwo, some of the people are mentally challenged...  
  
Misty: Uhhh, how do I do this again?  
  
Ash: Geez, Misty! Just stick the flap in the buckle!  
  
Misty: Ohhhhh, that's how you do it! (Buckles it) All done!  
  
Mewtwo: I withdraw my last statement. (Tries to buckle up, but can't cause of his size in the seat) Damn buckles!  
  
Mew: Allow me, Two... (Reaches down besides Mewtwo and pulls the buckle out from behind his side, and buckles it for him) There you go.  
  
Mewtwo: (Stares sappily at Mew)  
  
Mew: Two...if you think I did that out of seduction, you better think twice. I was only helping you.  
  
Mewtwo: ^__^ I know...  
  
Mew: You weirdo...  
  
Later on, as the plane leaves Cerulean, we find Lugia follwing right below it.  
  
Lugia: (Mocking Mew) 'If me and Two ever thought of marriage, we'd NEVER tell you!' (Normal voice) They think they can't stop Lugia, eh? Well, let's find out!  
  
Eventually, they land in Miami, Florida. Later, we find Mew and Mewtwo gazing at the sights of Miami.  
  
Mew: Wow...it's so pretty! Sunshine, water, everything!  
  
Mewtwo: (Notices everyone) They're all wearing swimsuits!  
  
Mew: C'mon, Mewtwo! Let's go! (Runs to the beaches)  
  
Mewtwo: Whatever... (Follows Mew)  
  
Mysterious, and yet fimilar voice: Hey, Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo: Huh? (Notices who it is) Hey, look who dragged his ass to Miami!  
  
Vicious: (Wearing tropical shirt and sunglasses) Yep! Ol' Vicious is everywhere you want to be! ^__^ Anyways, what brings you here?  
  
Mewtwo: Well, me and Mew are on vacation, and-  
  
Kuromew: (Strangely comes in) Oooooh! Trying to jump-start your relationship, eh? You two...  
  
Vicious: Uh, heh heh, she just, uh...she just tags along...  
  
Mewtwo: I see...well, uh, listen, you guys doing anything tonight? Wanna go get some drinks, maybe?  
  
Mew: (Singing voice) Ohhhhh, Mewtwooooo!  
  
Mewtwo: Uh oh... (Turns around to see...)  
  
Vicious: (Sunglasses slide off) O__O Oh, geez!  
  
Kuromew: o__O Why, Mew! I didn't think you had it in you!  
  
Mew comes out of the beach's changing room in her revealing two-piece bikini.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. (Jumps to Mew, staring at her revealing breasts)  
  
Mew: (Teasing) Why, Mewtwo! Haven't they told you it's impolite to stare? ('Jiggles' for Mewtwo)  
  
Mewtwo: (Smiles widely)  
  
Vicious: -__- Uh, you guys have fun, I'm gonna go somewhere peaceful... (Runs away)  
  
Kuromew: Uhhh, hold the elevator, Vicious! (Follows him)  
  
Mew: C'mon, Two...let's go for a swim.  
  
Mewtwo: Uhhh, do you even know how to swim?  
  
Mew: Duh! I know 'Surf', as well as every other attack!  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, right! Well, let's go then!  
  
Mew: No, no...not that beach...  
  
Mewtwo: But that's the main beach!  
  
Mew: Mewtwo, that's jam-packed...let's go there! (Points to...the Nudists Beach)  
  
Mewtwo: (Gulp) Uhhh, Mew, let's not jump to conclusions, ok? Mew?  
  
Mew: Oh, Mewtwo, c'mon! Liven up, you big baby! (Strips her bikini)  
  
Mewtwo: O__O ...I, uhh, I, ummm, I, uhh, heh heh heh... (Big blush under his nose)  
  
Mew: If you come with me, I'll let you... (Whispers something into his ear, and giggles)  
  
Meanwhile, back at the airport...  
  
Lugia: (Finally lands) We're here, Celebi! (Lands on the hot ground) AAAAHHH!!! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!  
  
Celebi: Lugia! Use Hydro Pump!  
  
Lugia: (Does so, and cools his feet off) Aaaaahhh...well, we're here.  
  
Celebi: Yeah, I noticed...  
  
Lugia: Now, let's go find those two love-birds! I bet they're just now getting their beach house!  
  
Celebi: Lugia, are you obsessed with watching Mew and Mewtwo?  
  
Lugia: What made you think that?  
  
Celebi: I think your becoming a stalker.  
  
Lugia: Me? A stalker? No way!  
  
Celebi: Is it...me?  
  
Lugia: No! Not you!  
  
Celebi: Do I not please you anymore? (Sad face)  
  
Lugia: Celebi...don't do this to me...  
  
Eventually, we find Mew and Mewtwo at a beach house rental place...  
  
Mewtwo: Hi, you have any beach house's available?  
  
Montél: I think we can arrange something, mister?  
  
Mewtwo: Mewtwo.  
  
Montél: (Gasp!) THE Mewtwo?! The one who's in love with Mew?!  
  
Mew: Montél Vicious?!  
  
Montél Vicious: Oh! How long has it been since I last saw you two?  
  
Mewtwo: About two months. Hey, what happened to your magazine?  
  
Montél Vicious: Oh, Mr. Francis, the man who owns the magazine chain fired me after our litte, heh heh, 'fiasco' in the May issue, so now, I rent out beach houses! Now, how may I help you?  
  
Mew: Yeah, we'd like one for the next two weeks.  
  
Montél Vicious: (Big gasp) Don't tell me! You two got married?!  
  
Mewtwo: No. We're on vacation.  
  
Mew: Though some mistake us as a married couple...  
  
Mewtwo: Mew...  
  
Mew: Oh, right! ^__^;; Sorry, Two...  
  
Montél Vicious: Well, I can set you up with a house! (Grabs a key) You'll get cabin number 14...  
  
Mewtwo: All right! Let's go, Mew!  
  
Mew: Whee! We got use a beach house!  
  
They go to Cabin 14...a mderately sized bain, with a somewhat-good view of the beach...  
  
Mewtwo: Hmmmm, not bad...  
  
Mew: Seems a little...small, don't you think?  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah...it does...  
  
In fact, they're cabin...sems almost like Unknown Dungeon!  
  
Mewtwo: What? The author knows what I'm gonna say next?!  
  
Vicious Mewtwo: Hey, I may put myself in my own fics, but I have author powers!  
  
Mewtwo: O.O Uhhhh, I'll shut up now!  
  
They continue checking out the 'U.D.' cabin.  
  
Mew: (Finds the master bedroom) Oooooh! A king-sized bed! (Jumps on it, and falls on her back) And a comfy one too!  
  
Mewtwo: (Turns on the TV...Spectravision comes on) Gah! The TV channels here suck! (Turns it off)  
  
Mew: Hey, Mewtwo! (Rubs the side of the bed) Room for one more!  
  
Mewtwo: Mew! You wanna hop on the good foot and do the bad thing now?!  
  
Mew: I'm bored...the swimming was too much for me, plus I felt uneasy showing my naked body to other people...  
  
Mewtwo: You didn't feel that way when you posed nude for that magazine...  
  
Mew: That was different...c'mon, Mewtwo! I'm tired and bored out of my wits!  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, all right, if I must! (Hops on the bed)  
  
Meanwhile, two certain somebodys come in...Lugia and Celebi!  
  
Lugia: Here we are, Number 14.  
  
Celebi: Why do we have to share this cabin with someone?  
  
Lugia: I'm sure they're nice...  
  
Celebi: I wonder where the deck is...  
  
Lugia: Check the master bedroom. They said that's where the door to the deck is.  
  
Celebi goes to the room, but opens it to find...  
  
Mewtwo: (Making out with Mew) C'mon, Mew! Don't be cheap!  
  
Celebi: OH, MY GOD!  
  
Mew: EEEK! CELEBI!  
  
Mewtwo: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU FRUIT!  
  
Celebi: YIPES! (Runs away before Mewtwo hits him with a shadow ball)  
  
Mew: What is HE doing here?  
  
Lugia: That's 'she', you know?  
  
Mewtwo: O__O Celebi's a girl?!  
  
Mew: And what the hell are you doing in our cabin?  
  
Mewtwo: On our vacation.  
  
Lugia: Well, 'your' cabin is ours! Number 14!  
  
Mewtwo: We got this cabin first! (Flashes the key)  
  
Lugia: What a surprise! (Flashes his key)  
  
Mew: Wait...if Mewtwo has a key, and Lugia does too...then that means...  
  
Mewtwo: Oh no!  
  
Celebi: WE'RE ROOMIES!  
  
Mewtwo and Mew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Lugia: (Turns on the TV) Hey! We got Spectravision!  
  
Mewtwo: Mew...I think we should've went to Celadon...  
  
Mew: Shut up, Mewtwo...now is NOT a good time for jokes...  
  
Mewtwo: I'm serious...  
  
To be continued???  
  
OH NO! Mewtwo and Mew...Lugia and Celebi...ROOMIES?! It's a nightmare come true! Stay tuned next time, and find out how these four will ive together in this 'vacation in paradise'...more like 'vacation from hell' to me. ^__^ Anyways, read and review, as always! And remember, keep in mind that sometimes, when you think your vacation is at it's zenith, you might end up getting dealt the worst cards in the deck! Now you know...the rest of the story...good day!  
  
Stay tuned...For the Chao's sake! 


	2. Herbal Shampoos, Bars, and Butterfree?

Summer with the Guys  
  
Disclaimer: You know these disclaimers! So read the fic!  
  
We open with Mewtwo and Mew and their new roomies...Lugia and Celebi.  
  
Mew: Man, I don't know how where gonna live together!  
  
Lugia: Come on, it'll be just like the old times. Hanging around, watching movies, playing truth or dare...  
  
Mew: O__O (Hides in Mewtwo's arms)  
  
Mewtwo: No, I don't think THAT will be happening anytime soon.  
  
Celebi: You just don't want to, because you're afraid Mew might get laid by someone other than you!  
  
Mewtwo: That's it! YOU'RE MEAT, BUG BOY! (Celebi and Mewtwo go at it. Blood and furniture goes flying.)  
  
Lugia: MY LOVER! (Joins the fight)  
  
Mew: Oooook, I'm gonna go take a shower now... (Goes into the bathroom, and shuts the door)  
  
Mewtwo: (Walks out of the fray, leaving Lugia and Celebi fighting still) Heh heh, time for a little fun... (Tries to open the bathroom door) Locked? Hey, Mew!  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom...  
  
Mew: (In the shower) Not now, Mewtwo...I got many things to do...  
  
Outside the bathroom...  
  
Mewtwo: C'mon, Mew! Let me-  
  
Mew: Ooooooh, yes!  
  
Mewtwo: Mew?  
  
Mew: Mmmmmmmm, yeah! Ohhhh!  
  
Mewtwo: MEW?!  
  
Mew: YES! YES! YES!!!  
  
Mewtwo: MEW, ARE YOU DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WITHOUT ME?!  
  
In the bathroom...  
  
Mew: (Holding a bottle of a fimiliar shampoo) It's a totally organic...well, orgasmic, experience...  
  
Mewtwo: (Sigh) I think I'll just go to the bar...I'll be back in a while...  
  
Later, we find Mewtwo at a local bar in Miami...  
  
Bartender: What'll ya have?  
  
Mewtwo: 'Shining Butterfree', on the rocks.  
  
Bartender: (Slides him the drink) No problem, chief.  
  
Mewtwo: Thanks. (Drinks) Good stuff...  
  
Unsuspecting someone: Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?  
  
Mewtwo: No...uh, who are you?  
  
Unsuspecting someone: The last name of your drink.  
  
Mewtwo: (Turns to see who it is) Hey! I know *you*! You're...you're that one Butterfree who ditched Ash!  
  
Butterfree: Me? Ditch Ash?  
  
Mewtwo: O.O You can talk?!  
  
Butterfree: Uhhhh...I've always talked!  
  
Mewtwo: I thought Butterfrees always made that funny sound!  
  
Butterfree: Well, maybe I was asked to speak my mind...that, or the author felt like I deserved to talk.  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, the Author Powers can really get you...well, I'm Mewtwo, the Psychic Pokémon everyone loves. Well, maybe Mew...  
  
Butterfree: Not that good with the ladies, are you?  
  
Mewtwo: (Shrugs) I would get Sabrina or Nurse Joy, but...they're WAY out of my league...  
  
Butterfree: Well...I can go you one better than sweet little Mew... (Whistles and 3 other Butterfrees, including that one Pink one, crowd around Butterfree. SHAFT theme plays.)  
  
Mewtwo: O__O You're one pimped-out mother-  
  
Pink Butterfree: Shut your mouth!  
  
Mewtwo: I'm only talkin' about Butterfree.  
  
Female Butterfrees: We can dig it!  
  
Butterfree: ^__^  
  
Mewtwo: -__-  
  
Later, outside the bar...  
  
Mewtwo: Wow...so you've done a lot more since you left Ash?  
  
Butterfree: Oh, yeah...and I've *done* more than you've ever imagined! Anyways, tell me...what's the deal with you and Ash?  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, I nearly killed his gay ass!  
  
Butterfree: O__O You did?! ^__^ Was Misty crying?  
  
Mewtwo: Ohhhhh, yeah!  
  
Butterfree: Ha! I knew it! I knew those two had a thing for each other!  
  
Mewtwo: Heh heh heh, yeah...you know...this could be the start of a...how do you say, really cool friendship...  
  
Butterfree: Well, ever since I left the scene, I kinda figured I need someone to hang with other than my mad, hot pink girl.  
  
Mewtwo: Hey, I know. You wanna come chill with me at my cabin? You know, kinda chill out. Drink some, watch TV some-  
  
Butterfree: Get some...  
  
Mewtwo: You get your own cabin if you and pinky wanna get in the mood sometime! ^__^  
  
Butterfree: ^__^  
  
Pinky: Hey, Butter-baby!  
  
Butterfree: Hey, Pinky! (They pull a Mewtwo/Mew kiss)  
  
Mewtwo: You two...  
  
Pinky: Hey! You're that one psychic cat! The one that dates Mew!  
  
Mewtwo: How'd you ever guess...  
  
Pinky: You two looks so great for each other.  
  
Butterfree: Hey. Mewtwo invited us to his pad. You wanna go?  
  
Pinky: Sure! I wanna see Mew anyways!  
  
The trio leave the bar. As they leave...  
  
Butterfree: You know, you and me might just be a big thing with this friendship-thing...  
  
Mewtwo: I ain't goin' for Yoai, you know...  
  
Butterfree: ^__^ (Queen's 'You're My Best Friend' plays in the background)  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Cabin...Mew is in her bed, holding a pillow over her head)  
  
Lugia: (In the shower, singing) MY NAME IS ZILLA!  
  
Celebi: (In the shower with Lugia) HE LIVES ACROSS THE LAAAAAANE!  
  
Mew: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!  
  
Lugia: You won't be sleeping when Mewtwo gets home!  
  
Mew: -__- Where's my Midol when I need it...  
  
Suddenly, Mewtwo and his new found friends show up.  
  
Mewtwo: Hi, Mewzy, I'm home!  
  
Mew: (Charges in and glomps Mewtwo)  
  
Pinky: Oh, Mew! She's so pretty!  
  
Mew: Hey, I know you! Butterfree's girl!  
  
Pinky: Oh, it's so nice to meet you! (Hugs Mew, and they begin gossiping like normal women do...)  
  
Butterfree: (Sigh) Women...you can't live with them...  
  
Mewtwo: But you can't live without them... (High five's with Butterfree)  
  
Lugia: (Busts out of the bathroom, wearing Mewtwo's robe) All clean!  
  
Mewtwo: MY ROBE! YOU TAKE THAT OFF! NOW!  
  
Lugia: O__o Ok? (Takes it off)  
  
Mewtwo: NO, NO, NO! PUT IT BACK ON!  
  
Celebi: Noooooo, take it off!  
  
Mewtwo: Celebi! Don't make me beat you up again!  
  
Celebi: (Whispers) You can take it off in my bedroom!  
  
Lugia: Ok! (Follows Celebi into his/her bedroom and locks door)  
  
Butterfree: O__O My...your, uh...roommates are...nice...  
  
Mewtwo: You should see them back home...listen, Mew and I are gonna go to bed...we'll see you guys in the morning...  
  
Mew: Goody, goody! Now we get to try that comfy bed out! (Purrs at Mewtwo)  
  
Mewtwo: Whoa, you kill me, Mew!  
  
Mew and Mewtwo go to bed...meanwhile, Butterfree flops on the couch...  
  
Butterfree: Hey, Pinky! You wanna watch TV?  
  
Pinky: (Jumps in Butterfree's lap) Sure! (Turns on TV. CSI: MIAMI is on) Oh, goody! My favorite!  
  
Butterfree: Uh, Pinky...why are you sitting on my lap?  
  
Pinky: A few reasons...hee hee...  
  
Butterfree: -__-  
  
To be continued?  
  
Quite an awkward ending...Oh, hi! Well, let's see. Butterfree, after never being seen on Pokémion the anime ever again, decides to join the fic and befriend Mewtwo? Wow! That's a bit of a no brainer! Well, stay tuned, because you never know what'll happen next! What will the morning have in store for the gang? And what could be waiting for them next? And when will Vicious pop up in the fic again? All that, plus, Kuro-chan! So, stay tuned, and remember to watch CSI every Monday night on the New TNN! (SHAMELESS PROMOTION) No, I'm kidding! Seriously, stay tuned for my next chapter!  
  
Do stay tuned...we're having such fun, and we wish not to stop! 


	3. Another Day in Paradise or Is Mew Out of...

Summer with the Guys  
  
Disclaimer: Kenny Loggings owns his song 'Danger Zone', and I own nothing! Please read the fic!  
  
The sun rises across the horizon of Miami, Florida. The seagulls fly across the sky, the waves crash on the beaches, and we find...  
  
Mewtwo: (Snore)  
  
Mew: (Holding a pillow over her head)  
  
...Mewtwo and Mew enjoying their relaxing vacation.  
  
Mew: Oh, shut up, you stupid annoucer!  
  
Mewtwo: (Wakes up) Man, I slept like a baby Pichu...  
  
Mew: And I slept like a disturbed Wobbufett.  
  
Mewtwo: o__O Did you...get a good night sleep?  
  
Mew: No... (Sigh) I'm gonna put on a pot of coffee...  
  
Mewtwo: You do that. I'm gonna go shower. (Goes to the bathroom)  
  
Mew heads to the kitchen, but as she passes the main room of the beach house...  
  
Butterfree: (Singing loudly) Highway to the Danger Zone!  
  
Pinky: Baby, I love it when you sing, but don't sing so loudly!  
  
Mew: You guys never cease to have fun, do you?  
  
Butterfree: We just got done watching Top Gun!  
  
Mew: (Notices the movie's credits rolling) I can see that...but why are you singing?  
  
Butterfree: It's the theme song for the movie!  
  
Mew: o__o;; Ooook, you guys want some coffee?  
  
Pinky: Got decaf?  
  
Mew: Nope...  
  
Butterfree: Folgers?  
  
Mew: Nope.  
  
Butterfree/Pinky: Dang...  
  
Mewtwo: (Shows up) Hi, guys.  
  
Mew: Mewtwo? I thought you was gonna take a shower.  
  
Mewtwo: I did.  
  
Mew: That was quick.  
  
Mewtwo: Yep, that's why I have smooth skin. So easy to clean!  
  
Butterfree: That reminds me, you guys wanna go surfing today?  
  
Mew: Aren't you weak against water?  
  
Mewtwo: Let alone salt water, for that matter.  
  
Butterfree: As long as I wear water repellent cream, I'll be fine!  
  
Pinky: Yeah! Let's go!  
  
Later, we find the gang packing up their rental SUV.  
  
Mewtwo: Ok, Surfboard, Lounging seat, sodas...I feel like we're missing something...  
  
Mew: Oh! (Grabs her 'bikini') Hee hee...I love this bikini!  
  
Mewtwo: O__O;; Mew...sometimes, I question you're lack of decency...  
  
Butterfree: Yeah, Pinky isn't that...how do you say...'wicked'.  
  
Mew: (Puzzled) Ummm...sure...  
  
So, they leave for the beach. But, at the beach...  
  
Lugia: (Lounging) Ahhhh, nothing like the beach, the sun, and the ocean to soothe one's spirit...CELEBI! WHERE'S MY 7UP?!  
  
Celebi: -__- Coming, Lugia! (Throws the can of 7up at Lugia's head)  
  
Lugia: OUCH!  
  
Celebi: It slipped out of my hand!  
  
Lugia: ...Sure it did...  
  
Suddenly, the gan pulls in the parking lot.  
  
Lugia: Oh, lord...here comes Robin Two and his band of Merry Twits...  
  
Celebi: And the Lovely Maid Mew...  
  
Mewtwo: Gee, uh, thanks for that warm welcome.  
  
Mew: Did you call me lovely, Celebi?  
  
Celebi: (Checking out Mew's bikini) Oh, me? No! I love my Lugia-san!  
  
Lugia: Awww, shucks, Celebi...  
  
Mewtwo: God, can this anymore gooey and disgusting?  
  
Butterfree: Dunno...let's go, Two.  
  
So, the two grabs their boards, and head out to the ocean front.  
  
Mew: I can't wait for Mewtwo to bail out.  
  
Celebi: (Continues staring at Mew) Yeah, I can't wait for your two to fall out.  
  
Mew: W-what?  
  
Celebi: I mean, uh, same here!  
  
Lugia: Celebi, quit staring at Mew!  
  
Celebi: (Whispers to Lugia) Her pair is about fall out of her top!  
  
Lugia: So?  
  
Celebi: I'm worried about her diginity...what would Mewtwo think?  
  
Lugia: He'd love it.  
  
Mew: Man, this top is killing me. (Takes her bikini top off)  
  
Celebi: Oh, my God! (Hides in Lugia's wing)  
  
Lugia: O__O Mew, is that you?  
  
Mew: (Annoyed) You got a problem with my body?  
  
Lugia: No! Not at all!  
  
Mew: -__- Sick, annoying pervert...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mewtwo: (Waiting on his board) COME ON, YOU STUPID WAVES! HIT ME!  
  
Butterfree: One wave never hits no one.  
  
Mewtwo: I want to surf already! (Wave hits him, knocking him off his board)  
  
Butterfree: (Rides the wave) YEAAAAAAAH! THIS IS SO COOL!  
  
Mewtwo: (Emerges from water) (Cough, cough) Yech! This water is disgusting!  
  
Butterfree: Salt water is supposed to taste disgusting.  
  
Mewtwo: Still...YECH!  
  
Butterfree: Brother...PINKY!  
  
Pinky: YEAH, BABY?!  
  
Butterfree: WATCH THIS! (rides another wave)  
  
Mewtwo: Lucky little bug... (Another wave comes towards Mewtwo) Oh, crap... (Gets hit again, this time washing him to shore)  
  
Mew: Hi, Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, hi, Mew-HOLY CHAOS ZERO! (Covers Mew's...well, you know) MEW, ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
  
Mew: Two...I'm sun-bathing...  
  
Mewtwo: What is sick obsession with nudity?  
  
Mew: I love my body...and I know for a fact, you love it too.  
  
Mewtwo: What are you talking about?  
  
Mew: You're touching my personal parts of my body right now, aren't you?  
  
Mewtwo: (Looks at the crowd staring at them) Mew, I'm only doing this to hide your diginity!  
  
Kuro-Chan: Ooooh, Mewtwo strikes again! (snaps a picture)  
  
Vicious: Why, Mewtwo, I had no idea you'd go THIS far to do that!  
  
Mewtwo: SHUT UP! MY GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T WANT TO SHOW OFF HER BODY!  
  
Away from the crowd, we find Lugia now surfing on his body with Celebi riding his back.  
  
Celebi: (Sigh) Riding on the ocean is so romantic...the sun on my shoulders, the wind on my body...how do you feel, Lugia?  
  
Lugia: (Eating Goldeen as he surfs) IT'S DELICIOUS!  
  
Butterfree: (Surfs up) You know that Goldeen with salt water covering them is bad for your digestive track?  
  
Lugia: So? I'm hungry!  
  
Butterfree: Ok, but don't cry to me when you get the runs. (Catches ANOTHER wave!)  
  
Lugia: The runs...heh! I'll be just fine!  
  
Later that night back at the beach house...  
  
Mewtwo: Well, that was a fine day! What'd you think, Lugia?  
  
Lugia: Oh, man...I gotta blow chunks! (Runs to the bathroom)  
  
Pinky: Ew!  
  
Butterfree: Wait, Goldeens covered in salt water causes nausea, not indegestion.  
  
Mewtwo: What, and you're some sort of doctor on stomachs now?  
  
Butterfree: Earned my degree on FreeDegrees.com! ^__^  
  
Mew: I could use one right now. (Wearing her underwear, thankfully covering her body...but not her sunburns)  
  
Mewtwo: Well, it serves you right for taking off your bikini.  
  
Mew: Owwwww, Mewtwo! Could you get me some cold cream?  
  
Mewtwo: Why bother? It wouldn't help your bright red body.  
  
Mew: Well, you don't look like a bowl cherries yourself!  
  
Mewtwo: (Looks in the mirror and sees...he's sunburned too!) AW, CRAP!  
  
Butterfree: Look, we've got a pair of tomatoes! ^__^  
  
Pinky: (Laughs and kisses butterfree)  
  
Mew: Yuck.  
  
Mewtwo: Gooey. (Realizes something) Oh, stupid me! I forgot to grab the sunscreen!  
  
Mew: (Psyblasts Mewtwo)  
  
Mewtwo: OWWWWWW! DAMMIT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
  
Mew: Look, Two, let's get something clear here...next time we go to the beach, (Head grows very big) DO NOT FORGET THE SUNSCREEN, AND WE WON'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!  
  
Butterfree: O__O  
  
Pinky: O__O  
  
Mewtwo: Owwww...  
  
Mew: OW, CRAP! Now, my face hurts!  
  
Celebi: Well, this HAS been a fun day! Same time tommorow, guys?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Celebi: Man, you bunch of party-poopers!  
  
To be continued?  
  
Well, maybe Mew should consider stopping herself from going all out with her body now! Well, stay tuned, and find out if our beloved gang of misfits can cope with sunburns, the roomies, and anything else that can be thrown at them. Until then, remember...always wear sunscreen when you're at the beach! (See, I had to throw a moral in this story. It's just...o__O)  
  
Stay tuned, for the love of Chaos Zero! 


End file.
